


Restitution

by Aishuu



Category: Ranma 1/2, xxxHoLic
Genre: Community: crossovers100, Gen, Humor, Short, The Author Regrets Everything, The Livejournal exodus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happosai gropes the wrong woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restitution

**Author's Note:**

> Part of [](http://crossovers100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://crossovers100.livejournal.com/)**crossovers100**. I should be kicked for writing this.

The shriveled little geezer bounced down the street, a bag full of unmentionables tied to his back. "What a haul! What a haul!" he declared triumphantly. Moving into a different ward for a panty raid had been a great idea – there was no Ranma to stop him, and none of the women had been able to react before he'd gotten away.

He was gleefully thinking of how many undergarments he'd collected when he saw Her.

Sure, Ranma as a chick had a great cleavage, and Shampoo had definitely inherited Cologne's better features, but _this_ woman had a chest that made theirs look like twelve year olds stuffing training bras. Dropping his bag, he jump up and sank into Nirvana. "What a woman!" he declared, snuggling deeper into her bosom.

She smelled wonderful, and her breasts were some of the softest he'd ever fondled. The woman didn't smack him away, and he wondered if he'd died and gone to heaven. Instead, she waited several moments before speaking, making no move to stop him. "I hope you're enjoying yourself, old man, since the price of groping me is very high indeed," she said in a slow, lazy, and completely unperturbed drawl.

Happosai looked into her amused eyes, and for the first time ever, started to question his lecherous ways.


End file.
